Inquisitive Student
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: -littlemissmccarty- dared me to write myself into Doctor Who...so I did!


-1_A/N: Two things caused me to write this. One was seeing a guy in a brown pin-stripe suit, and long lighter brown coat walking into Exeter College, when I was working to college one day (I had to look 3 times before I was convinced I wasn't seeing things) and the other is _-littlemissmccarty-_ who after reading my Edward/Jacob story said "I have a FanFic dare for you…put yourself into Doctor Who"…so this is me…putting myself into Doctor Who. I originally planned to use my other name Carly in this story, but then I decided it would be better to use my real name. _Really _put _me _into Doctor Who. The reason it's 2010 is because it says I'm 18, and I'm only 16 atm, but I'll be 18 June 2010. And yes I am aware that by 2010 it'll be the 11__th__ Doctor and not the 10__th__, but I used 10 here because I know his Doctor, and what he wears, and all that…plus it was a guy dressed like 10 I saw in Exeter! Going to shut up now. Please R&R!:_

_**Inquisitive Student:**_

Josie was walking along the street, on her way to college. Her mind was on the Doctor again, as it had been since she had started researching him. He was danger, destruction, brilliance and knowledge all in one. He was young yet old, quiet yet loud, and all Josie wanted was to travel with him. She knew about the group LINDA and the trouble they had gotten into while looking for the Doctor. But she wasn't like that. She was with a 18 year old student with a vast interest in history. And the future, and aliens and other planets. And anything else that wasn't Exeter, Earth, England, 2010. All she wanted was to get away from here for a while, and Time and Space seemed the perfect place to go. She already had a list as long as her arm of where she wanted to go. First to the future, just 10 years to see what her life was like then, and what she was doing with herself. Then to the past, the 1960's to see The Beatles live in concert. Then Mars to find out if all these theories about live under the surface were real or not. Then…

Her thoughts were distracted by seeing a man in a brown pin-stripe suit, and a long darker brown coat, running quickly, coat flying behind him, on the other side of the road. She looked away and back again to check she wasn't seeing things…which it turned out she was, because when she looked back he wasn't there. She had been so sure she had see him though. The Doctor, running quickly. She dismissed the thought and carried on to college.

Once she reached college, she entered her A-level English lesson 15 minutes early. Groaning in annoyance at being early - yet again - she got out a folder, and sorted through all the images, and information she had of the Doctor. She looked closely at one of the pictures. Brown pin-stripe suit, darker brown long coat, fluffy dark brown hair, black-converses.

'You are obsessed'

She turned around to see her friend Charlotte watching her, and shrugged.

'Seriously, Jose, you are obsessed' repeated Charlotte. 'It's Doctor this, and Doctor that and…'

'Hello to you to Charlotte' muttered Josie sarcastically.

Charlotte laughed and sat down in the seat next to Josie. 'Hello. But it's true'

'Have I actually said the word Doctor at all today?' asked Josie, with an innocent smile, as she packed the pictures and information back into the folder, and dropped the folder back into her bag.

'Yes, you just did' replied Charlotte. 'and even before you did you were thinking about it. Come back down to Earth, Jose, you aren't going to see the Doctor. Nothing happens in Exeter'

'I saw him' said Josie. 'This morning on my way in. Just for a second but I swear I sort him. He looked just like the picture.' Josie ignored Charlotte's rolling eyes and continued 'When I looked away and looked back he was gone, but I did see him. I know I did. Something is happening in Exeter for one'

'Josie…'

'Charlotte, this is real' said Josie. 'The Doctor's real -'

'I believe that the Doctor's real, Harriet Jones called out for him on Christmas day 2005 when the aliens were coming. I believe he's real. I believe what he does is real. But that sort of stuff doesn't happen in Exeter. Why would aliens come here? There's nothing here'

'There's the Cathedral' said Josie, adding sarcastically 'Welcome to Exeter, creatures from afar, if you are looking for peace no where offers anywhere better than our beautiful and expensive Cathedral.' Charlotte laughed, while Josie just sighed and said 'Man, I hate this city'

Charlotte was still smiling. 'You are completely unique, Josie'

Josie smiled back 'One of a kind that's me' she added in her mind _and I'm not giving up until I'm travelling with him. _

DWDWDW DWDWDW

At lunchtime Josie was on her way towards the cafeteria when she saw him again. This time she didn't dare look away in case he vanished. He was running in the other direction…he was running towards her. She stood in shocked silence and he got closer and closer…only to run straight passed her, his long coat catching her lightly. She turned, and ran after him. He skidded to a stop outside one of the classrooms, as did Josie.

'What are you doing?' she asked him.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you' he replied, staring through the glass on the door of the classroom.

Josie raised an eyebrow, but the Doctor didn't notice. 'Got something to do with some alien you've chases through time and space? Or is this one you just ran into on Earth?'

The Doctor turned to Josie, and stared at her in shock. 'How d'you know about aliens and all that stuff?'

'I'm not stupid, Doctor' replied Josie.

'You ever know my name' said the Doctor. 'Who are you?'

'I'm just an A-level student who keeps her mouth shut and ears open more often than the other way round' said Josie. 'So what's in that room that you are so interested in?'

'Hopefully nothing major' said the Doctor. 'possibly an alien who is trying to take over the Earth'

'From Exeter College?' asked Josie sarcastically.

The Doctor ignored her sarcasm and said 'Thank you. Now I know where I am. Exeter, you say.'

'Yeah. Exeter, city in the East of the little green county of Devon' she replied, adding quietly 'the most boring, eventless, most annoying place on the Earth'

'Oh I'm sure it's not' replied the Doctor 'I could think of worse. But not right now'

'Right now we have an alien to sort out' Josie agreed.

The Doctor shook his head. 'Right now you are going to do whatever it was you were doing before you saw me, and forget you saw me'

Josie sighed, 'I'm not going anywhere.' she said.

'Right, fine stay here then, but I you're killed it's your problem not mine' replied the Doctor, slightly moodily.

'Are you always this friendly?' Josie asked. 'You haven't even asked me my name'

'Busy' was all the Doctor said. He opened the classroom door, and slipped through, Josie followed him through.

'I don't see anything' she whispered.

The Doctor looked around the room, and pointed under one of the desks. There was a small…creature there, wrapped in a blanket, that looked like it was hiding.

'What is it?' Josie asked.

'Lost' replied the Doctor.

'Is it safe?'

'Perfectly. It's just a baby, lost from its parents' replied the Doctor.

'A baby what?' asked Josie.

'Gadiscian.' said the Doctor. 'They are just like kittens as babies, then they grow up as a cross between cats and humans. Completely civilised, more so than humans in many ways. Peaceful, completely against war. And loving, this babies parents must be going out of their minds with worry'

'A kitten' whispered Josie with a smile. If there was one thing she loved it was cats. She bent down by the desk, and peered under it. The Gadiscian backed away from her, in fear. 'It's ok, Sweetie' she said, softly and reassuringly to it. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help' She crawled under the desk towards the Gadiscian, and held one of her arms forward, slowly the Gadiscian moved towards her, and she stroked it. Just like a kitten it purred at her gently touch. Gently she picked the Gadiscian up, and it snuggled up close to her. She got out from under the desk, and stood her.

The Doctor was looking at her in awe. 'What was your name, again?'

'Oh now you want to know' Josie replied. 'It's Josie'

'Hello Josie. I'm the Doctor, which you already know' the Doctor said.

'What now?' Josie asked, giggling slightly as the baby Gadiscian wriggled around in her arms.

'We take it home' replied the Doctor, and started walking forward.

'To the TARDIS' smiled Josie.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. 'Is there anything you don't know about me?' he asked, slightly cautiously.

Josie thought about it for a moment. 'Yeah. But I plan to find it out'

'Right…' the Doctor said. 'To the TARDIS then'

The Doctor lead the way and Josie followed him. The TARDIS was parked behind the college, on a corner. The Doctor opened the door, and was slightly worried when Josie made no reaction to the fact that it was bigger on the inside.

'All right. One things bugging me. How d'you know so much about me?' he said.

'Research. Watching the news. Daleks attacking Earth. You're not hard to find out about if someone really tries' replied Josie. 'Now, as we're taking this little sweetie home, where is "home"?' replied Josie

'The planet of Gadiscia' said the Doctor.

'All right, good, all that matters is getting this baby home' said Josie. 'How long's it going to take'

'Almost there' said the Doctor. '….And here we are'

'A new planet for you, Josie' said the Doctor with a smile. 'First time is always the best'

As soon as the Doctor and Josie stepped out a group of Gadiscians came up to them, asking who they were and what they wanted. The Doctor went to speak but Josie got there first. 'I'm Josie, and this is the Doctor. We find this baby on Earth, and were bringing it home.'

'Jaska' a female Gadiscian screamed, running through the group towards Josie. She took the baby out of Josie's arms. 'My baby.' She looked up at Josie and the Doctor. 'Thank you, thank you so much'

Josie and the Doctor just smiled, said goodbye and went back into the TARDIS.


End file.
